Propelled
by Hooloovooshift-Speedster
Summary: A series of Spitfire one-shots from various breeds of plot-bunnies. Also: Spitfire planes have propellers, Artemis propels her arrows, and Wally propels himself into walls.
1. Delicate Formula

_Making good hot chocolate is a delicate balance of ingredients and though many may be added what really matters is who you have it with._

* * *

**1: Baby it's cold outside:**

The first time he makes her hot chocolate, it's an instant packet after visiting him in Central City. Because they had a run in with Captain Cold. He heats the water in a Flash museum mug and stirs it with a fork. The chocolate at the bottom of the mug still tastes like raw coco.

**2: Late night Lactate:**

The second time, is when insomnia hits at the base. Still a little too wired from the mission and finishing homework she heads to the kitchen and runs into Wally's 2:45 AM snack. He heats them both up milk in a pan and stirs in adding chocolate, honey, and cinnamon to taste.  
She could barely keep her eyes open after discussing the lack of flesh eating unicorns in the horror genre. Needless to say after the really strange (no she doesn't like him.) dream she had breakfast was…awkward.

**3: Mad Science!:**

Putting the marshmallows in liquid nitrogen makes lukewarm chocolate Kid Fail.

**4: Welp:**

Never dump an entire tin of Altoids in a mug of hot chocolate. Never consume it on a dare.

**5: Technicalities:**

He finally learned how to make her hot chocolate perfect, through careful observation: six mini marshmallows, one square of dark chocolate added after and stirred with a candy cane.  
Of course she learned his too, they pretended they were going to drink it, only to have the other steal it and then retaliate taking the other's original mug, thus both kept up the facade of not being so into each other, and both obtaining their proper drinks.

* * *

**+1. Merry Christmas Baby:**

It was Christmas Eve in the frigid condo. She had set the pan on the stove for her vigil two mugs waiting, supplies on the counter and wrapped up in a warm fluffy blanket. Artemis took a deep breath the scent of coca overpowering the laundry detergent on the blanket and that background smell of their condo.

She already had consumed one impatiently made in the microwave. As she nearly drifted off to sleep a flash of thought crossed her mind: _He missed the check-in. _

_Artemis 28 Calling Watchtower. Please send me the last known coordinates of Flash 27._

Her heart pounded as the car ramped up the drifts, heater on full blast. Thermal blankets in the back seats.

"Hey Baywatch wake up! Wake up please! You know a _good _ninja boyfriend doesn't pass out in the snow, on Christmas Eve, make his _**very**_pregnant wife come to the rescue, and then die on her…" The last part came out as a pleading half-sob.

She got him in the back seat and wrapped him in the blankets and used the seat-belts to strap him in tightly. She ignored the tears adhered to her face as she drove carefully, so not to dislodge him from his spot or get stuck in a drift but still racing frantically.

"I swear to god Baywatch if you die on me…I'll let Jade pick what you get reincarnated as."

_Nearest transporter, nearest transporter… is back at our place. _

She dragged his unconscious body past the counter knocking over the mugs the contents mixed on the floor as the shards co-mingled.

The holiday party they were late for stopped as they arrived.

…You'd think as heroes that they wouldn't freeze up that they'd be prepared to respond.

Artemis took a deep breath and shouted,"I need a stretcher, and someone prepare treatments for hypothermia and frostbite! Stat!"

A couple hours later in the monitor womb, (the only place he hadn't plastered holiday decorations thanks to a well timed bat glare.) the news arrived that he was conscious. She snagged a couple paper cups with lukewarm chocolate the marshmallows long dissolved into foam and took the long walk to the med-bay.

"You!"

"Merry Christmas Beautiful."

Needless to say she spilled her third and fourth cup of hot chocolate to night on his head and lap respectively. She then proceeded to get into the bed with him.

She ducked as an arrow affixed itself to the wall above their heads. Recognizing the fletching she immediately turned to storm after the culprit.

"Lian!"

Only to have herself be restrained by Wally. She glared at him and he pointed with his free hand. As she looked up she was suddenly pulled down by both hands on top of him.

"Mistletoe."

The chocolate had dripped down from his hair to his face.

"Artemis, Could you please get up?"

"Nope."  
She snuggled closer ignoring the sensation of spilled hot chocolate being soaked up by her clothes.

"I'm keeping you right here warm in my arms until you decide to use that brain of yours for more than getting yourself stuck in endothermic reactions."

"Hey…"

Grey eyes met green with a teasing light.

"It would take forever to train someone else in how I like my hot chocolate."

"Six marshmallows, one piece of dark chocolate, stirred by a candy cane and not so hot as to burn."

"Well that's one way I like it."

She licked a drop running down his cheek and initiated the kiss this time.

* * *

**Wally and decorations comment referencing Lavander Gaia's: Nothing in Moderation**

**Here's the prompt:**  
**Five times Wally made Artemis hot chocolate, and the one time he didn't.**

**Roll with it, just make it fluffy and adorable.**

**Bonus: If you throw in that Art likes six little marshmallows or two big ones.**  
**I wish I could link to the other fill but I can't.**


	2. May the rain wash away your tears

**I saw this quote on tumblr, and it's the inspiration for this chapter: "Anyone who thinks sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain." - Unknown.**

**Songs:**  
**Rain - Mika**  
**Let the Rain - Sara Bareilles**

* * *

He hated how Artemis disappeared on rainy days. The rainy days sucked out all the fun in his life. That trapped the energetic speedster inside. Wally hated how she returned soaked to the bone and with the widest smile. If one were to be blunt they'd say he was jealous.

So one day he followed her. She went outside barefoot on the lawn and danced to her own beat. Wally stood perplexed. This is what she did? She got soaked to the bone. The word why swelled in his throat, he couldn't move he was trapped by inaction. His brain was cycling an error message fried by the rain. Wally felt foolish just standing there; on the edge of her stage, afraid of the rain. He hated rainy days.

Artemis loved the rain. She imagined it washed away her insecurities. It washed her to her core, the true Artemis. Taking away all the dirty secrets that comprised her handicaps, the defensive barrier, it let her soar. The fall of water that gave her freedom from her dad who loathed it.

The precipitation renewed her and her city; freeing both from grime. The soft gentle rain reminded her most of why she loved Wally. It left her free to wish, to dream to let go. So, Artemis danced. Free to relieve herself of her burdens, with the movement of her body, and the water.

When she saw Wally she smiled and asked: "Why don't you join me?"

They danced in the rain. They freed themselves of long held burdens. The smell of wet grass and rain-kissed ground greeted them fondly. They danced together. Wally didn't mind the rain much anymore.


	3. Love Save the Empty

**My first 'song' fic. For ZephyrInk's video: Love Save the Empty on Youtube. Due to lyrics parts of this story may not be in chronological order. Once again feel free to prompt and review!**

* * *

**Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls. Mama didn't teach me****.**

Her mom had left her for six years. Six years alone with her dad. Jade left, for parts unknown. So she didn't have her mother's saving grace to teach her how to be nice sweet and innocent. Being those things only got her heart hurt so she built up icy jagged walls around her heart. A blunt, defensive persona was erected; to soften the blows to her brittle heart.

She later learned that Jade became a killer rather than just toying with the innocent to make them think she ruined it for pay and pleasure. She slowly watched as Jade took pleasure in dragging Red Arrow into the shadows and tarnishing him and then she left him waiting in the dust. Lian became their shared responsibility.

Maybe she could protect the next generation. Let someone else be the sweet, strong, girl she couldn't be. Save someone from the bitterness the world incurred on her.

**Little boys don't know how to treat little girls. Daddy didn't show me****.**

Wally never asked his dad how to treat women, he already predicted his answer. Honestly, his ideas about gender roles were a little outdated. Also, he kept berating Wally for emulating his fictional hero Captain Kirk.

His uncle was no help either. His uncle's personality and his own widely differed. So he really couldn't ask him for help. Also, his uncle fell for his aunt Iris. How many women like that were in the world?

The Flash, the League, none of them were any help in him finding his own way. So he fell to the stereotypes society presented. Even though the persistence in testing methods were admirable; expecting different results was not.

**Face down on top of your bed. Oh, why did I give it up to you?**

He didn't want to tell her. About the bullies, the stress, and the secret that Roy told him. But she needed to know. So he collapsed, face in the mattress of her bed, breathing in her scent. She sat next to him, and he told her. Wally told Artemis about Lian's existence, the problem he had with scholarships, and the idiots that kept trying to get him to do their science homework.

She calmly rubbed his back and soothed him. She reassured him; and somehow it did get better. Wally's life saw subtle improvements. When Roy confronted Wally about telling her, she was there firmly backing him up. She then tore the rug out from under both of them when she invited both of them to dinner with her mother. Leaving Wally to wonder: Why?

**Is this how I shoot myself up high. Just high enough to get through?**

Artemis was an over-achiever. She had to be. Artemis had to get out. She had to get a better life for her and her mom. So she maintained her grades through missions and burns. She studied hard for her tests and perfected her essays for scholarships. She polished them as she tried to buff away her dirty history for the team.

She didn't have to be great... Artemis had to be better, she had to surpass Roy, keep up with the metas, and keep up with Robin. It was surprising she didn't become so brittle that she shattered into a million pieces.

Yet, some days...specifically the days she ticked off her teammates whose opinions she valued, or disappointed Bette or Richard; she felt like she barely passed muster. Those days were the worst, so she redoubled her efforts. Artemis aimed higher.

**Again for false affection. Again break down inside****.**

She was pissed. Wally once again was flirting with M'gann when she was clearly with Conner. For some reason the whole situation ticked her off. Something snapped, she could no longer stand waiting.

So after discussing it with Zatanna and Robin she confidently set forward to tell him. She wished she was capable of breaking it gently but she never learned how to be tactful. Artemis told him in the manner that she could, frankly. Not with malice, uncoated, but the raw truth. She hoped it would be enough.

**Love, save the empty. Love, save the empty and save me****.**

Wally realized, as he closed in for the kiss that he should have done this earlier, and said as much. But then, the moment itself was insubstantial and eternal. He realized he could wait forever for her, and he would. Good thing she was too much of a spitfire to let him. So he closed his eyes and believed.

**Sad boy you stare up at the sky. When no one's looking back at you****.**

Kent Nelson was dead. How could someone so alive, be so dead?  
What did it mean for him?

Kent Nelson was gone. Nabu let him go for interfering?  
What could Wally believe in now?

Wally had anxiety about his future...It didn't stop him from running.

So he looked up, waited, and took off when everyone was distracted.

**You wear your every last disguise. You're flying then you fall through****,**

He kept denying that he was attracted to Artemis; even though his subconscious knew better. He did not have those kinds of dreams about her. Lies! If denial could be worn as a t-shirt, he'd have one in every color.

The first step into letting go to hold onto her was hearing her admit her past. The second step was a potent mixture of lack of sleep and adrenaline from the battle. The final step was the chime of New Years as he started his new beginning.

**Again for false attention. Again you're breaking inside****.**

Artemis felt guilty. There were two Roy's deserving of Ollie's attention. Even if one was MIA and the other was unhinged. Yet here she was as his protégé, having chili.

For some reason it saddened her. It saddened her that, the best father figure she ever had also made her feel guilty for the attention. She promised that someday she'd return the favor to someone who needed it.

Artemis later cried as she brought her niece to meet her Grandpa.

**Love, save the empty. Love, save the empty, save me****.**

She was falling further and further into this rabbit hole. Artemis cried tears of relief when she woke up in the hospital. She kissed Wally thoroughly, mussing his brilliant red locks.

Batman let out a hesitant cough, waiting to debrief her on her injuries. Apparently she was protecting a child from Mad Hatter's scheming before herself succumbing to the mind control. She didn't have to ask who saved her.

**Love, save the empty. Love, save the empty****.**

Wally had to get home. He raced, he pushed through the pain. Wally fought, he fought to the edge of his endurance and beyond it as he collapsed a hushed thought echoed through his mind.

_Let me get home, Artemis needs me__._

When he was awakened to the pain of a slap and the general aches and pains of his body he greeted his wife listlessly: "Hey beautiful," content that his spitfire had lead him home.

**Scars feel like knives. They tell us why we're fighting****.**

Wally traced her scars as a reminder to protect her better, as a reminder that she was strong and she could take care of herself.

Artemis traced her scars to recall how she got them, recollect the torture of her father and each life saved. She traced Wally's to remind herself that: she had to be better, to keep up and protect him.

They both wore their scars proudly as signs of protecting the next generation.

**Storm****,**** wait outside. Oh love hold us together****.**

The hoped, beyond hope that this peace would last. That they could relax. Then the phone rang. "Artemis, dad knows about Lian!" They shared a look, whatever tomorrow would bring they'd face it together.

**Love, save the empty. Love, save the empty****.**

As she exchanged her vows her heart was filled with love for her speedster who would always have her back and believe in her.

**Love, save the empty. Love, save the empty and save me****.**

As he exchanged his vows his eyes radiated his happiness at the fact that he found his spitfire who could keep up, and save him from himself.

**And save me****.**

She stared at the family photo on the mantel with a smile. Her life had come so far from when she was her kids' age and it was all thanks to love. Determination and the love of both her mother and her speedster saved her from falling deeper into the darkness, and pulled her towards the warmth of hope.


	4. Science of Spitfire

**Okay, so this chapter has older themes in the second part and science; just to forewarn you. I actually based both parts on things I've done on Tumblr. One is a graphic and the other is an ancient chat, so yeah... On to the fic!**

* * *

**Adhere:**

_**Adhesion: **__the molecular force of attraction_

_in the area of contact between two unlike bodies that,_

_holds them together._

It was odd that they ended up together; they were so very different.

His life started out normal and became extraordinary. Artemis's started out poorly and each improvement was an uphill battle. He was overconfident, she was slightly insecure. They were both obstinate, Wally was bright and exuberant, and she was shadowed, restrained. Artemis had to fight to survive, Wally fought to protect.

When they came together at first they reacted violently, like water and cesium. But combined in a different method... they provided one of the strongest bonds ever seen. They saw each other's weaknesses and strengths.

Wally and Artemis were inexplicably drawn to each other, like two objects spiraling slowly in gravity's pull, firmly denying collision. When they finally collided it was brilliant and sweet. Part of them refused to ever let go.

* * *

**Microbes:**

Artemis hated playing second fiddle to a bunch of microorganisms. She loved Wally and his love of science. Artemis however did not appreciate when Wally's love of science interfered with their relationship, dates missed because he lost track of time, fussing over experiments and not her, and finally the overall lack of energy they both had pulling their double lives.

Artemis had tried many ways to subtly gain Wally's attention. From mild to blatant flirting, dressing up in a lab coat and little else, and singing loudly in the next room. She tried nearly everything short of knocking him out and dragging him into another room.

She tried one last time and she even waved her hand in front of his face. She sighed exasperated, stormed back to the doorway, and snapped: "Wally stop looking through the damn microscope and look at me for once!"

When this didn't elicit a response she adjusted the lab coat to cover her chilled torso and bright red and yellow lingerie. Artemis then stormed off to their shared bedroom to take out her anger on a poor innocent pillow.

Wally on the other hand, no longer mesmerized by the prokaryotes living out their insignificant lives, rapidly processed what just happened.

"Artemis, wait!"


End file.
